


A Rhyme Spanning Space and Time

by Freya_the_Snake_Slayer



Category: Stargate (1994), Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate - Fandom, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Military Science Fiction, Poetry, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16187552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer/pseuds/Freya_the_Snake_Slayer
Summary: A Seussian-inspired story spanning space and time that chronicles the relationship between Jack and Sam.





	A Rhyme Spanning Space and Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dear fellow shippers, this is my first official post on AO3 - and my first attempt at syllabic poetry! I usually post to an *unnamed rival site* but I thought I'd leave this here too. Feedback is always welcome! Freya x

A long time ago on a place called Earth,  
A man named Jack didn't know his worth,  
He was sad and mad and felt very bad,  
He'd lost the boy that once called him Dad,  
He looked to the stars for sense and guidance,  
The answer he got - only silence,  
Until he was offered a one-way pass,  
To a distant land of sand, no grass.

Now Dr Jackson had a science hunch,  
Pyras' were pads for a Goaldy bunch,  
On Abydos he was very surprised,  
His foolish theories were well advised,  
As a man of facts he did not believe,  
That love at first sight he could achieve,  
Until he met a young lady Sha'ra,  
That made him want to marry and stay.

The people were kind but ruled by evil,  
But Jack had a plan to cause upheaval,  
He had an explosive of great power,  
He'd use to crush Ra's landing tower,  
With the help of friends they liberated,  
The smarmy ruler they all hated,  
The craft went boom and with it Ra lord,  
Dan stayed behind, the others abroad,  
Despite being wormhole pioneers,  
The gate stayed dormant for many years.

Now in D.C a physicist named Sam,  
Was working on a dialing program,  
The brains in her head were extremely smart,  
And in her chest, an enormous heart,  
She unlocked the secrets to the big gate,  
It had seven chevs, or was that eight?  
Desperate to prove her mind and muscle,  
She challenged Jack to an arm tussle,  
She promised he'd adore her one day,  
His true feelings he'd try to downplay.

On Chulak, Apophis's prime named T,  
Denounced his god to save the tauri,  
A warrior of strength, honour and might,  
He never gave-up without a fight,  
He had a mate, Jack called him Junior,  
It's powers were quite peculiar,  
He dreamt of freeing his people Jaffa,  
Who were oppressed on world's near and far,  
No place to go, considered a traitor,  
He joined the team, their cause was greater.

Sha'ra was taken, there was much despair,  
Dan vowed to save her, he had no care,  
With Jack, Sam and T - Daniel makes four,  
They set out to even the Earth's score!  
Armed with helmets, guns, wits and bravado,  
Weapons of choice in Colorado,  
Jack lead his team to planets unknown,  
Goalds beware! You'll be overthrown!

We must discuss the villains of this piece,  
Their menacing ways - they would not cease,  
They had booming voices and glowing eyes,  
And their arrogance Jack did despise,  
He didn't want to capitulate,  
Their lifestyles he loved to berate,  
Believing they were important beings,  
They underrated very many things,  
They considered humans to be just meat,  
And didn't think they could be defeat.

There were other heroes in this here plight,  
The Asgard were essential in spite,  
Of their feelings humans were too young,  
To join in the battle they'd begun,  
They thought that Jack was a giant leap forward,  
His D.N.A could not be ignored,  
The Tok'ra were opportunistic peeps,  
Although they gave Colonel Jack the creeps,  
They battled the bad Goald for many decades,  
Not letting others join the crusade,  
Jacob C acted as an inside man,  
Selmak helped to extend his lifespan,  
It was only he Jack would tolerate,  
The others would just make him frustrate!

Many things happened and years passed by,  
In summary, just to verify;

A second gate was found stuck under ice,  
It was cold and dark - no paradise!  
Jack was hurt and Sam was very concerned,  
Hugs for warmth, it was Sarah he yearned,  
Something deep in Sam was disappointed,  
The whole thing made her feel disjointed.

Shortly after, Dan went to an A.R,  
The world was similar, but bizarre,  
Sam never joined the Air Force united,  
Which inspired a love requited,  
She was engaged to one Jack O'Neill,  
But they died before sealing the deal,  
Dan told his team about the relation,  
Jack said it was not regulation,  
He failed to mention the feelings he had,  
Were not unlike his A.R comrade,  
It was possible theoretically,  
Chemistry was magnetically,  
Visible to everyone but not Dan,  
To this he was a very blind man.

The mirror came into play one more time,  
A.R Sam was the victim of crime,  
She'd lost her man in a fighting battle,  
The presence of our Jack did baffle,  
It made him think there was something right there,  
'Tween him and Sam he wasn't aware.

On Edora Jack fell for a new girl,  
His absence did make Sam's brain whirl,  
She worked for three long months to bring him home,  
And realised that her feelings had grown,  
He didn't seem to acknowledge her fears,  
And to her eyes it did bring tears.

The young Tok'ra Anise, or was it Frey?  
Forced our favourite two to convey,  
A depth of feeling they could not admit,  
Unless just one decided to quit,  
Although it might sound like a huge cliche,  
They would have died, they had no real say,  
He admitted to feeling more than most,  
Considering his commanding post,  
They decided it was way, way too soon,  
And agreed to leave it in the room.

The team met a gentleman Malachi,  
Dan thought he was a very neat guy,  
Until he powered up an endless loop,  
That effected just two of the group,  
T and Jack had to learn the old latin,  
To break a never ending pattern,  
To prevent his mind from turning mush,  
Jack planted a big kiss on his crush,  
There were no bad consequences,  
It was a delight for the senses.

Prisoners beneath all the lies and ice,  
Jack and Sam didn't even think twice,  
And question the love feelings that there were,  
Despite the stamp making minds a-blur,  
Because they knew the dizzying feeling,  
Was way too strong to be misleading,  
But when their true memories did return,  
They were both disappointed to learn,  
Their military titles prevented,  
Their feelings from being cemented.

When Sam was hurt and Prometheus trapped,  
And her fellow team had been kidnapped,  
Jack worried he would never get to live,  
A life with Sam, and never forgive,  
Himself for failing to communicate,  
Why she was more than just a teammate,  
On the ship Sam was consumed by visions,  
And questioned all of her life decisions,  
Including her inappropriate love,  
For one man she had placed high above,  
Her own happiness and sanity,  
It was time to brush aside vanity,  
And pursue something more obtainable,  
That would be much more sustainable.

Her brother set her up with a friend cop,  
And although her work he would eavesdrop,  
He offered her a life that was normal,  
Even taking her to a formal!  
It didn't take him that long to propose,  
And even though Jack didn't oppose,  
The whole thing made him feel quite uneasy,  
And even Sam was acting queasy!

When Jack's brain the ancient facts took over,  
Sam decided she couldn't pass over,  
The opportunity to say she feels,  
More than what they'd tried to conceal,  
She tried to speak before he had to go,  
But all he could whisper was "I know."

Sam's head wasn't in the wedding plan,  
She knew Pete wasn't a better man,  
She drove to Jack's house to have the talk,  
When a new work acquaintance in did walk,  
Revealed to be Jack's new lady friend,  
Her presence Sam couldn't comprehend,  
An untimely phone call broke the nightmare,  
Sam's presence was required elsewhere.

But the damage was done, she saw the look,  
Their relationship she would unhook,  
She told Jack there was something very wrong,  
To her his heart would never belong,  
She asked why they had allowed all the rules,  
To leave them feeling like quite the fools,  
When love is not something you really choose,  
It finds you - but do nothing and lose,  
The chance of finding everlasting joy,  
You better believe, it's not a ploy!

Across the base in a hospital bed,  
Jake said something that was unsaid,  
He suspected Sam wasn't that content,  
His true intention was to prevent,  
His daughter from marrying the wrong guy,  
Her feelings for Jack he did imply,  
Jack offered Sam a shoulder to embrace,  
Their long fingers she did interlace,  
She said his steady support did amaze,  
And to that all he said was “always.”

With Anubis defeated, peace was struck,  
Jack asked Sam - couldn't believe his luck,  
She finally agreed to go fishing!  
After all the long years of wishing!  
Frank discussions were had and deals were done,  
A future for them could now be spun!

No longer would he look to the ceiling,  
Finally! His life had some meaning!

The rest is details, but suffice to say,  
Jack and Sam are happy to this day!

We're at the end of our true love story,  
It spoke of honour, truth and glory,  
There are messages that span time and space,  
That are too important to erase,  
Although the ones you love may come and part,  
Always, always stay true to your heart!


End file.
